


Deus Ex Series [PODFIC]

by EasyTangent, Opalsong



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTangent/pseuds/EasyTangent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Deus Ex:</strong> Tony, Bruce and JARVIS. Discussing, among other things, AI, ethics, power, trust, fear, and the difference between people, weapons and slaves. [rated <strong>Teen</strong>]</p><p><strong>Bloopers:</strong> While recording Deus Ex and Cool Blue Reason, there were an number of times that Opalsong (myself), Parley42, Kaseteufel, & EasyTangent (Opalsong's roommate) goofed off, screwed up, and got side-tracked while the mic was rolling. Good times, lots of laughter, Tentacles (yes I own those), and cookies. [rated <strong>Mature</strong>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex Series [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vast and Shaking Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394243) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Co-Authors: Parley42 and Kaseteufel
> 
> This is a podfic of all three works in this series. This is the link to the first.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Vast and Shaking Things](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Deus%20Ex/Vast%20and%20Shaking%20Things.mp3) | 19:58 | 18.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Held in Our Hands](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Deus%20Ex/Held%20in%20Our%20Hands.mp3) | 25:18 | 23.1 MB  
[Richard of York](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Deus%20Ex/Richard%20of%20York.mp3) | 22:42 | 20.8 MB  
[Blooper Reel](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Deus%20Ex/Deus%20Ex%20Blooper%20Reel.mp3) | 11:11 | 10.2 MB  
[Podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deus-ex-trilogy-audiobook) | 1:07:55 | 32.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deus-ex-trilogy) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Images for the cover were found using google image search.
> 
> Any fics mentioned in the bloopers are mentioned with great affection! Also, I was unable to really control the volume of these, so if you are someone who is bothered by great differences in volume this is probably not for you :(


End file.
